Prank Wars
by MargieLuvv
Summary: When Bobby foolishly pranks Rogue in retaliation, he does not expect these results. He defiantly learns to never cross this southern belle. This story contains pranks, a seductive cajun, and small red underwear. ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR. I DECLARE A PRANK WAR. RoguexGambit


Rogue woke up slowly. She grumbled and looked over to her alarm clock with sleepy eyes. It read 6:00 AM.

"At least ah'm early" she muttered rubbing her eyes. Groggily stepping out of her bed and viewed her newly single room. She felt bittersweet about no longer having the valley girl as her roommate. She did a once over on her room before slowly walking towards the bathroom. Sure Kitty could sometimes be annoying with her 'likes' and 'totally' but, she was quite enjoying their friendship and clashing personality's kept their friendship fun. Before she could contemplate anymore Kitty phased through the door knocking her over.

"What the heck Kitty?!"

"Wait your not like ready? I mean Jean is not going to wait any longer," Kitty said looking at her gothic friend while trying to get on her feet.

"What do ya mean? It's only 6"

Rouge asked getting annoyed. She got up pointing to the clock to prove her point. Kitty looked towards the clock with confusion checking her own watch. "What no that's like wrong it's actually like 6:50. Your clocks like totally wrong" holding her clock up to her friend for proof. Finally looking at her gothic friend she froze. Rogue reached for her phone and saw in plain font the 6:51.

"Oh no! Ah'm gonna be late!" Rogue rushed all around for a change of clothes and her backpack. She was at the door when she looked over to see Kitty standing frozen in the middle of her room. " What are ya doin? Come on we're gonna be late!"

"Umm Rogue you should probably check the mirror" Kitty said meekly.

"Why? Oh fine!" Rogue sighed exasperated.

Running to the mirror. She looked up at her face only to see a mustache, goatee, and unibrow drawn with marker. Rogue stood anger swelling up in her core "BOBBY!" She roared "ah'm gonna kill that icecube!" She yelled running to the bathroom. Once inside she saw marker on her arm reading 'Bobby was here'. Rogue screamed only to hear Kitty's growing laughter in the next room. Washing her face she looked towards her friend anger seeping through her pores. "Oh you think that's funny huh?"

"I'm like so sorry but I mean-" she gasped in between laughs. The door opened to reveal an annoyed Jean. The red head looked at rogue coming out of the bathroom sporting a moustache, goatee, and unibrow combo desperately trying to rub it off. "Let me guess, Bobby?" Jean laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha. Yer some sorta Einstein huh?" Rouge growled.

Jean looked towards them, then at her watch and gasped. "Come on we're going to be late!"

"You guys get goin only a showers could get this gunk off. I'll just go on one of da bikes" Rogue mumbled heading back.

"Fine rogue. But I think the moustache looks good". Jean laughed

"Oh ha ha Jean" rogue grumbled " Not as good as yours though" rogue said faking sweetness.

Jean just glared grabbing the laughing Kitty's hand and running though the door.

"Just great. The perfect way to start off a Monday" rogue muttered running to the shower. "I swear if its da last thing I do, I'll ruin that ice cube," she swore out loud to herself inside the shower.

Rogue always praised herself on taking quick showers but today her shower was twice as long as she rubbed her graffiti skin raw. All the while thinking of ways to get back at the ice cube. Once she believed to be marker free Rogue changed at record time that rivaled even Quicksilver. Not able to check the mirror she sprinted down the hall crashing into a certain Cajun.

"Merde!" He said getting up after crashing into the hall to see a strange looking Rogue sprinting down the hallway.

"As much as I love to stay and chat swamp rat I gotta get to school!" She yelled glancing back to a standing Gambit looking at her curiously. Rogue reached the stairs open the garage door. Grabbing one of the keys on the door not caring whose she scribbled a quick note,

'sorry I took your car. Late for school. Blame the icecube. Rogue' leaving it by the door. Running towards the cars she realized she took Gambit's cherished Harley. Shrugging she took off speeding way past the speed limit towards school. All the while replaying her new mantra, 'stupid bobby' over and over again.

Bobby, Sam, and Julibee all crotched down behind some bushes by the Bayville High school entrance. "Ugh Bobby how much longer do we have to wait? My legs are starting to cramp," Julibee groaned.

"Yeah man we been here now for like 30 minutes" Sam sighed.

Bobby ignored their complaints and looked out waiting for an unsuspecting Goth "Just wait she'll be here any second" bobby replayed looking through binoculars.

"Dude she's so going to kill you though" Sam said uncertainly looking at his prankster friend.

"Don't worry man this is gonna be hilarious. Plus if she comes at me I'll just build like an ice fort or something" bobby replied nonchalantly though he subconsciously rubbed his shaved hair.

"An ice fort? She'll just get a flame-thrower or even get that crazy Pyro to melt you and the ice fort" Sam retorted. Bobby didn't hear response still looking out for Rogue.

"Wait won't the professor or worse Logan come ground us for missing school?" Julibee whispered.

"Nah, I got that covered. They just think we're sick." Bobby shrugged and smiled remembering the ice replicas he made of them in there rooms.

Bobby jumped "Oh man here she is." He said pointing towards the speck in the background coming towards the school at rapid speed. Jittery and excited, he whispered to Julibee and Sam, "remember the plan, once she comes take as many pictures and run away okay?"

They both grumbled "yeahs" nervous and fearful of Rogues response.

Rogue got up in a huff stomping towards the school muttering something with the words flame, melt, and ice. She heard snickering by the bushes. Turning her head she saw the one person she wanted to melt laughing in hysterics and his two friends hesitantly taking pictures holding back laughter. Rogue screamed, "BOBBY IM GONNA KILL YOU!" She lunged at him only to miss. He was running away backwards, taking pictures along the way. Rogue stood up to run only to be blocked. Looking up she saw a severely pissed Principle Kelly looking down on her.

"What is the meaning of this?" He fumbled only to look at her shocked for a few seconds. Recovering he glared "You are late young lady. I know that you and your mutant friends at the Xavier institute believe they are better than everyone else but I want you to know, here you cannot forget or disregarded our rules. Your freakish attributes and harmful ways are unacceptable. Now I want you to get to your class. Now" he yelled.

Rogue looked up at the man and stomped away angrier than ever before. Though as she took a few steps she heard her name being called. Reluctantly turning to the principle she saw his glare. "And another thing, you have detention."

Rogue glared back, "But ah'm only five minutes late"

He gave an infuriating and obnoxious smile "For a week."

Rogue lowered her head in defeat. Muttering colorful language that would make Logan and Sabertooth blush. Stomping her way to class. Reaching the math class, Rogue was furious beyond belief.

_/ah can't believe this. Oh ah swear ah'm gonna melt that ice cube until he is noting more than a puddle of water/_ opening the door with force she saw open mouth students and even her teacher looking at her in stunned silence. Rouge glared back at her schoolmates. After a tension filled 5 seconds the teacher finally spoke. "What is the meaning of this Rogue?"

"Sorry, ah arrived late" Rogue replied still fuming about today's activities.

She heard a few snickers and gossiping from the class as they all stared at her. In no mood for this Rogue gave her scariest glare that made all their head look down. Happy with the reaction she looked back at her teacher who still looked towards her puzzled.

"Fine just go to your seat," she said simply.

As Rogue went towards her seat she felt all eyes on her. She heard whispering, chuckles, and giggles, all around the class. Confused, Rogue sat down on her desk. She turned to her friend Risty who also had a puzzled look on her face. "What's goin on? Why y'all looking at me like I'm Uglier than a lard bucket full of armpits" (A/N I found this expression and it made me laugh. Hope it's good though)

Risty snapped out of her dazed look and said in her Brittish accent "maybe you should look in the mirror" holding out her makeup mirror.

Rogue nearly jumped out of her seat looking at he face. The unibrow, mustache and goatee were still evident. But what made her nearly fall out her seat was when she saw her hair. It was mixture of hot pink and a nasty color of throw-up. Rogue closed the makeup mirror with such force she wouldn't be surprised if it was broken. Growling, she stood up and looked towards the teacher, "ah have to go to the nurse" not waiting for response she ran out the room growling _'ah'm gonna kill him'_. Once she closed the door she could hear some the students laugh. Their laughter only fueled her rage as she made to the front door. Only to remember Kelly locked the doors so no 'students', (mutants), could leave without the teacher key, to which they had to ask for permission from Kelly. He instated this rule after mutants were exposed so they couldn't be able to leave the mutant bullying that plagued the halls. Realizing she couldn't leave and that she had detention stormed off to the nurse's room. /_Ah am defiantly going to kill Bobby. Ah swear that little runt will wish he nevah pranked me. Ah can't believe him! Ah mean so what that ah shaved his hair nd glued to his face! He did say he wished he could grow a moustache and beard. He should be grateful! Ah was just bein nice and giving him what he asked for. It only took two weeks for it to come off. And, ah got rid of the pictures well, almost all of them. Ah swear that ice cube gonna go down/_ She reached the nurses offices stormed in and told the nurse. "Ah gotta headache" The unenthusiastic nurse barley looked up from her magazine and just pointed to the empty beds in the back. Rogue went to the bathroom and tried in vein to take off the marker. _/Ah should of checked the mirror before/ _she thought. She manage fade the drawn on facial hair but it was still noticeable. She looked at her hair but couldn't do anything about until she got home AFTER detention. Sighing she sat down and thought about away to get back and torture Bobby.

The rest of the schooldays was uneventful for Rogue as she stayed in the nurse's room. But outside the room Bobby was happily putting up posters of the photos he took of Rogue earlier that day. After a detention of sitting a room and plotting her revenge on Bobby for an hour she finally headed home. Once there she went to put the Harley back into the dark garage only to find Remy sleeping in a chair holding a magazine. She tried to sneakily put the Harley back. She managed to make it to the door when she felt hands grasp her wrist. Gasping she tried to run away but the hands held onto Rogues waist trapping her.

"Lo' chéré" He whispers huskily into her ear. Gambit arrived to the institute only a couple of moths ago. And in a matter of days he managed to get all of the x-ladies wrapped around his fingers. Well, almost all of the x-ladies because Rogue was immune to his tricks. Though that didn't stop Remy from trying to win the heart of the southern belle. He had to admit she proved a worthy challenge and fun entertainment. He still chuckled on the prank she pulled on iceboy.

"Get away from meh swamp rat!"" she replied while trying to break free from his grasp.

"Chéré you steal Remy's bike nd den hurt his feelings af'twords hmmm Remy tin'ts dats not very nice non?" even with her back to him she could still feel his cocky smile.

"Ah left a note," Rogue said while trying to get away and failing again.

"Ahh but chére dat be Remy's favite bike. He loves it almost as much as he loves making you squirm." He whispered into her neck while holding on to her waist tighter. He loved the feel of her curvy body beneath him.

The feel of his cold breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Gezze swamp rat could you stop breathing down meh neck" she blushed.

Rogue would never admit this but she liked to feel of his toned body and his smell of cigarettes and spices.

"Remy feels chére been very naughty and should be punished non?" He asked seductively. She blushed, happy that he couldn't see her and tried her third escape attempt.

"In yer dreams swamp rat"

"Oh yes chére you are in my dreams, et nous faisons des choses très vilaines. (and we do very bad things)" He huskily replied. Rogue turned scarlet wondering if it was a good or bad thing to know French.

"Ah ain't got no time for this ah got an icecube ta melt" she stomped down on his foot with considerable amount of force, happy to be wearing her combat boots. She got the desired effect as he immediately let got of her to bend down rub his foot.

"Merde!" He yelped rubbing his injured foot.

"Oh and gambit" rogue replied bending down in front of his face so she can look into his black on red eyes.

He looked into her mischievous green emeralds "yes chére" he gulped forgetting about the pain in his foot.

"Yer in meh dreams too sugah" she whispered into his face. Her breath tickling his noise.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Oui and what are we doing chere?" He whispered moving his face forward so they were mere inches away.

"Ah'm kicking yer but!" Rogue pushed him away so he landed on his butt. "Ah told you time and time again. Do. Not. Touch. Me" she growled

He laughed as she walked towards the door. Before pushing it open Rogue looked back and smiled. "Oh Gambit, thanks for lettin me use yer bike sugah. Sweet dreams." She walked out the door, her hips moving hypnotically.

Remy looked as she left, memorized by the way her hips move. He laughed to himself "dat fille..." He smirked thinking bout her curvy form. Putting his hands in his hair he laughed to himself "merde" _Dat was defintly worth waiting hours for_. He thought as he followed her out through the door. _I tin't I might need to take a cold shower._

Rogue almost forgot about icecube as she walked down the hall, thinking about her and gambits confrontation. Almost. She stepped into the kitchen she saw her face on the fridge. It was one of the pictures he took that morning. Logan walked in the kitchen to see the poster of rogue screaming with mostache, goatee, and unibrow with hot pink and throw-up color hair. He chuckled to him self. /_god help whoever was dumb enough to do that to her_/ he thought while reaching for coffee. That's when he heard a vicious growl at the doorway that shocked him. He turned around to see rogue glaring intensely at the poster. He noticed her hair at once and the facial hair drawn onto her face. She ran to the fridge and crumpled the paper to bits. He heard her whisper, "ah'm gonna kill him" she looked down at the bits of paper on the floor then stomped down the hall ripping paper after paper on her man hunt. Logan took a sip on his coffee repeating his silent pray of protection over icepick.

After making sure all of the posters were disposed of she returned back to her room slamming the door loud enough that even the some boys in the boys wing poked their head out to see what happen. Bobby hid in his room once he heard the door slam. He knew that he would face her wrath and was beginning to wonder if the prank was worth it. He sat on his bed and saw the pictures on his desk. Rubbing his hand through his hair and looking at the pictures he laughed, "definitely worth it". He heard a knocking on the door. His heart stopped and he held his breath hopping who ever was on the other side wouldn't hear him breathing. He began to sweat and hide behind his blanket. The knocking became louder. He closed his eyes waiting for her to bust in.

"Bobby come out the professor wants to talk to us" he heard Julibee say through the door.

"Yeah him and Logan have to tell us something. They're probably going to yell at us," Sam said though the door obvious irritation in his voice.

Bobby let out the breath he was holding and opened the door. Bobby smiled in relief as he closed the door behind him. They walked down the hallway and down the stairs towards professor X's office.

Rogue was still in the shower. After taking five long showers her hair began to somewhat resemble her auburn and white hair. Though, there still a hint of the throw-color. The white bangs looked polluted and rogue sighed knowing it would take probably a week before the color would be completely gone. But as much as she rubbed and scrubed the marker off, the facial hair was still noticeable. Giving up she went to change. She smiled evilly as she knew what she was going to do that icecube. /_That icecube was gonna pray for forgiveness by the time ah'm done wit him_/. After changing to grey sweats and a sweatshirt she went downstairs to the dinning room.

After two hours of talking to a disappointed Professor and an angry Logan the trio slowly out of the office.

"I can't believe I went with you. I should of known I get in trouble" Sam grumbled glaring at Bobby

"Yeah now we have to was all the vehicles, AGAIN" Julibee yelled.

"I'll handle it he said, it'll be fine he said, ugh why d I keep listening to you?" Sam said still glaring at Bobby.

"I mean seriously Bobby? ICE REPLICAS? No wonder they found out! What did you think what would happen once they checked on us all they found puddles?" Julibee glared.

"Hey guys, look well I'm sorry? All right? But, hey I mean we still got the picture and I mean did you see the look on her face it was priceless!" Bobby laughed. The other to looked hopelessly at him and walked away.

Julibee smirked over her shoulder, "do you really think it would be worth it once you have to face Rogue? I mean how much more hair do you think she could shave off?"

Bobby smiled dropped and he ran behind the two friends hoping to have protection from the Goth's wrath as they headed towards the dinning room.

They quietly sat down only to have all eyes on them. Well, all eyes on Bobby. He looked around for auburn and white hair. Not seeing Rogue he smiled smugly at everyone. They all looked at him after a minute a staring Jamie finally spoke. He looked at Bobby with admiration and asked, "How did you do it?"

Happy to be adored he smiled smugly, "well last night when Rogue was sleeping I snuck in and change the alarm clock so it would be wrong. Then I took a sharpie and drew her a beautiful facial combo much like she bestowed on me." Rubbing his hair. He looked around at everyone who stared at him intently while he continued his tale. "Then I snuck into her bathroom and put hair dyes into her shampoo. Once she woke up everything went perfectly. You should have seen her face!" Bobby began to go into hysterics standing on the table enjoying the attention on his prank. Everyone laughed at his tale though once he finished everyone stood deathly still. Bobby enjoying his story too much took no notice at the tension that filled the room.

"Ya should have seen _whose_ face" spoke a voice behind him.

Bobby suddenly stopped laughing. He stood completely straight he slowly turned around praying it was someone else behind him. The whole room watched intently. Evan leaned in and eating his food whispered to Kurt, "this is so much better than any thing on TV man"

Bobby turned around and cursed himself. There in the doorway one arm resting on the frame above their head staring at him with a glare so angry that Bobby felt his whole body go cold, was Rogue.

"umm no one" Bobby whispered lowering down on his chair. He sat down staring at his food like it would protect him as felt her presence behind him. Everyone stared at Rogue. They noticed the facial hair and her hair color. Some chuckled and smiled but stopped quickly as she looked at them. They all watched silently as Rogue walked slowly to Bobby. She traced the top of his chair with her gloved finger as she bend down so her face was near his ear.

"Whose face should ah should have seen suagh?"She whispered next to his ear. Bobby would of love to have Rogue whisper in his ear any other day, but Bobby today was too scared to enjoy her warm breath tickling his ear. He started to tremble. "Aww come one icecube don't be scared. Ah don't bite" she laughed lightly "much". Remy watched her movements with predator look in his eyes. He licked his lip as she slowly bent down to be eye level with Bobby.

Bobby not wanting to look weak rubbed his hand through his hair. Taking a breath he smirked and looked at Rogue, "Y-Yours" he stuttered. His smile faded as he saw the glare in her eye intensity. He gulped. Though he saw her hair and moustache, unibrow, and goatee and his smile went back. "You know you sure look good with facial hair. Maybe you should keep it." He smirked weakly.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Few people chuckled at his bravery. Evan and Kurt ate watching the two of them like it was some kind of movie. Rogue smiled at him murderously. His smile faltered slightly. She stood up and gave a cold laugh that made Bobby shudder.

"Oh sugah that's mighty kind of you" She looked down at him. "Just know this, while you can laugh now but Ice cube im gonna get yah. You wont no when or where. You can count on that Bobby. Im gonna fry till yah sizzle. So laugh now ice cube but you pranked the wrong gal. Cause im ganna leave beggin for meh forgivness and ya now wat ah'll do? Ah'll laugh" Rogue smiled with a murderous grin as she walked out the door before turning around she said in a fake sweet voice, "see yah latah _Bobby_" She kept moving down the hall swaying her hips left to right in a hypnotic motion.

Bobby watched her leave and slumped down in his chair staring down miserably at his food, Rogue's threat that playing over and over in his mind. Paranoid she might have down something going on he looked around him only to see some with glazed eyes. Scott, Remy, and some of the boys just stared in her direction thinking about the wave of her hips. Logan chuckled, "Now yer gone and done it bub" he walked away heading towards to teacher wing. Jean noticing Scott's eyes elbowed him in the stomach. He blushed and looked at her innocently. She just looked away and left causing him to follow her like a puppy dog. Julibee and Sam both looked at Bobby muttering "look what you dragged us into" after a while of staring everyone returned back to normal conversation. Bobby reached into his pocket and found the photos. Looking at he smiled, "defiantly worth it". As everyone started to leave the table and along with their activities, Remy stood and walked towards his room, _defiantly going to need a cold shower._ Walking towards his room he ran into Rogue.

"Lo chére, dat was quite a dinner non?" he asked giving her his heartthrob smile.

"Oh swamp rat that's just the beginning" she smiled to herself laughing villainy as she thought of her plan. _Remind me to never get on her bad side_. He thought as he reached his room. Once Rouge reached her room she lay down on her bed. Taking off her gloves she put her hands behind her head and she started to formulate her plans. Laughing evilly she grinned.

As the week passed by Bobby became more paranoid. Looking over shoulder at school and home. He didn't even feel safe in the bathroom taking minimal to no showers the whole week and locking himself in his room everyday. He barley went outside even for dinner. Only staying a quick second to reach for his food and run. He was waiting for the prank to happen. He actually contemplating of going to Rogue and do just what she said. Beg for forgiveness. Though as he looked at the pictures he smiled and thought against it. Rogue week started out awful. The marker was starting to fade and her hair was beginning to return to its regular self but everyday there was still the laughter and pictures. She smiled to herself though knowing that soon she'll get her revenge. On the upside she thought Bobby's been too afraid to leave his room. The only time he leaves is really for Danger Room sessions, which became more fun having as she now had time to torture Bobby. Her and Tabitha and Kitty been having a blast making Bobby squirm that she even thought she should keep this on forever.

Saturday the marker finally faded and her hair returned to her two-toned natural state. The posters were stopped being put up as people began to loose interest. Bobby however had a very unpleasant day. Logan had to force Bobby into showering after having too may complaints about Bobby's stench. He was then forced to spend all day out in the open leaving him vulnerable to attacks. When Rogue reached the kitchen happy at how well the prank was going she was stopped short when she smelled the delicious aroma a southern foo.

"mmmmmmm" Rogue moaned as she walked in following the smell. She found eggs on the counter with spices and gritz. Rogue stomach growled as she reach over to steal some of the mouth-watering food. As she reached for her second mouthful of eggs she heard chuckling behind her. She stopped short swallowing quickly and turned around with the fork behind her back. She saw Remy watching her intently and his red on black eye glowing predatorily.

"Dis be twice dis week youve stolen from Remy chére" he gave her his predator grin as he moved forward slowly.

"Ah don't know wat ya talkin bout Cajun" Rouge walked backwards. She regretted it as the Cajun moved fast and pinned her against the counter.

"Oui chére? Want me to remind you," he said his breath on her cheek causing her to shiver. He held up one finger. "mah bike"

"Hey ah left a note. Nd It was an emergency" Rogue retorted trying to push him away. He pushed closer, his hips smashing into hers. She gasped and he only smirk down holding up two fingers. "And just now stealin my food"

"Ah don't know wat yer alkin bout" Rogue replied looking away and crossing her arms.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, chére. I saw everytin'," he whispered in her ear. "You be a guilty fille. I really do t'ink you need to be punshed" she blushed and tried unsuccessfully to escape.

"Ya know wat swamp rat I think yall be into that s&m stuff. Maybe you've been readin too much fifty shades of grade huh?" she retorted

Remy chuckled, "chére if yah really want to know chére if I like it rough I will be glad to show you" he winked. He pinned her arms down as she tried again to escape again.

"Let meh be swamp rat." She growled and blushed.

"Chere, I know you don mean dat" he purred.

Rogue knew he was right, as she did love his breath on here ear and his weight against her. She almost relaxed until she remembered her poisoned skin.

"Unless yah want to be in a coma ah suggest you let go swamp rat!" she yelled

He put his mouth close to hers "chére I'll risk liven my whole in a coma jus to be wit you." The words rushed out before he could stop it. Rogue looked up with big eyes into his. There really are beautiful beautiful. She wanted to fill the gap but didn't want to hurt him and she though he would end up hurting her. Though, as much as she hate it and wanted to deny the truth, she felt his honesty in his words. She squirmed her hips to push him off. He groaned. She just needed time to think. Though she suddenly stopped. Eyes wide she growled, "Remy that betta be yer cards."

He gave her an big smile, "wanna find out chére"

"ewwww swamp rat get off!" she blushed squirming to get away. Before Remy could reply he felt tough hands throw him away. He looked up to see Logan growling up at the Cajun.

"yer better leave her alone gumbo" he growled letting his blades free.

"ne vous inquiétez pas mon ami (do not worry my friend)" Remy replied bringing his hands up in a surrendering stance. He looked at Rogue and smirked, "Je ne peux m'empêcher que les dames veulent moi. (I can not help that the ladies want me)" Rogue rolled her eyes. "besides she stole my food so I t'ink dat you should yell at her" he said pointing at her and pouting.

"You left out in the open so basically it is every bodies!" Rogue yelled.

"Oui you do admit to it!" he smiled triumphantly. Rogue just stuck her tongue at him. He smiled stalking closer to her when Logan shoved him back. He smiled and stared at Rogue, "oh mon cher vous ne devriez pas tenter Remy. je veux juste pousser Logan loin et embrasser votre bouche et vous montrer à quel point cette cajun peut embrasser français (my dear you should not attempt Remy. I just want to push Logan away and kiss your mouth and show you how this can cajun french kiss)"

Rogue blushed and looked away. Remy smiled victoriously. Logan, not knowing French but not liking how Rogue reacted walked toward Remy as a predator to prey. Pressing one claw towards Remy's neck and one down to Remy's beloved jewels growled, "As long as you want to keep you bits gumbo I suggest you KEEP. YOUR. DISTANCE." Remy stayed calm and smirked. Before anyone could loose his or her valuables Tabitha and Kitty ran through the kitchen towards Rogue.

"Like come on Rogue this is the best time to like attack Bobby" Kitty jumped with excitement.

"Yeah rogue, his stuck outside thanks to Mr. mean and hairy we can totally attack!" Tabitha screamed with excitement. Before Rogue could respond, theY grabbed her hand and ran but not before Tabitha turned around and yelled, "Goodbye Mr. mean and hairy!"

Rogue stuck her tongue out again at Gambit and run away laughing with her friends. Gambit was about to respond but he felt Logan's claws against his precious body part. He gulped and looked at the leering Wolverine. Smiling weekly, "he he. So anyway."

As the three girls reach Rogues room they collapsed onto her bed. Kitty laughed "so like what was going on in there. All I saw was like a potential murder scene waiting to happen."

Rogue shrugged "Gambit was too close and personal and well Logan stopped him"

Tabitha laughed, "You do know that Remy wants you."

Rogue blushed "all that womenizah wants is ta have another notch on his bedstool"

Kitty looked towards Rogue seriously "no he totally like wants to date you. I mean have you seem the way he acts towards you. All he does is like stare like those vampires in those books you read. He like is all over you and doesn't notices anyone else when ever you're in the room. ALSO I happen to think you guys to be cute together."

Rogue looked at her "as strong as a point that is ah highly doubt he sparkles, ah seen him all round here flirting to everybody, also there's the simple point of meh skin. He is all touches and ah cant touch without killin someone." Replied sarcastically.

Kitty grew angry. "I think he does like you. He is different with you and you can't deny that plus he is cute. Also I thought yah like learned how to control yah powers "

Rogue thought about that and what he said but she couldn't give her self hope knowing It would be useless, "yeah but for like only an hour"

Kitty giggled, "he only needs and hour"

They both gasped looking at their friend. Rogue throw a pillow at Kitty's head, "Gawd kitty I think that swamp rat been rubbing off on you"

"Nah he only wants to rub on you" kitty giggled once more trying to find protection behind Tabitha. Rouge threw another pillow only hitting Tabitha who was lying on the floor laughing.

"Gawd do yah talk that dis with Piortr" Rouge asked throwing another pillow

Kitty phased through it. "Me and him have a very mature relationship" she said mater of factly.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "mature meh arse. Ah know yah asked him tah draw you like they did in the titanic!" Tabitha laughed harder. "yah should of saw his confused face. He had tah look it up. Once he did his eyes looked like it yah gonna pop out his head!" Rogue laughed only to be hit in the face with a pillow.

"I was joking! He knows that"

"Ya sure" she laughed. They both grabbed pillows aiming to fire.

"GIRLS! Aren't we here to you know melt the ice cube," Tabitha yelled. Both girls looked at each other. Rogue remembered their plan to get revenge on Bobby and a smile grew she looked at Kitty and held out her hand. Kitty smiled and shook hands. "Great now that we got that cover lets get ready!" Tabitha yelled her excitement causing her hands to shake. Rogue stood up to her closet and got her supplies and change of clothes and went to the bathroom. Tabitha and kitty looked at the supplies and smiled waiting for Rogue to come out.

Tabitha laughed taking one of the cameras and looked at bathroom door, "how did you come up with this idea anyway?"

"Well remember that one day when he took meh soda and replaced it with olive oil? Well ah took to snooping in his room to prank him by putting that week old milk and cheese under his bed and found something quite shocking. Ah knew ah could use it one day and ah guess today the day" she called through the door.

Tabitha and Kitty laughed, "I totally remember that it took him months to find out what was that smell from. We practically quarantined the room and it still took a month to get that smell out!"

Rogue finally came out the room and grinned evilly, "the stench is still there"

Tabitha and Kitty looked at Rogue with mouths open and eyes wide, "Damn Rogue you look hot!"

"Yeah you should like wear that everyday!"

Rogue stood with fishnet tights, a red velvet colored dress that reached halfway down her thigh that hugged her waist. On top of that she wore a small leather jacket. Her hair was in a bun so that her white bangs draped her face. Her lips were deep red and she wore no eye makeup but mascara. To finish her look she wore her gloves that showed tantalizing silver of her pale skin on her hand. She gave them a death glare, "why do ah have ta do this. Cant any ya'll do this?"

"No Rogue you got ta do this cause like-" kitty look towards Tabatha for help.

"Cause it feel so much better if you do this cause its your prank" she smiled sweetly really thinking _it'll give you a chance for you and a Remy Lebeau to get together. Once he sees you he'll fall to his knees_

"Ah swear this bettah work out cause ah don't wanna be showing this much skin for nothing" she said glare

"Rogue either way Remy gonna totally love you in this" Kitty giggled.

Rogue blushed, "Ah didn't wear this for him!" though in the back of her mind she couldn't wait to see the look on that handsome Cajun's face when she walks in.

They walked out the door Kitty and Tabitha smiling, "suuuuuurrrrrrrreeee you didn't" they whispered disbelievingly.

Rogue looked at them urgently "okay we gotta be quick. Hes gonna be up here ay minute"

Kitty and Tabitha saluted, "okay cap't Rogue" as Kitty phased though Bobby's door.

Bobby smiled out in the sun hanging out with his friends playing mutant catch. Though of course it wasnt mutant catch in the beginning with Mr. McCoy but, as the game progressed they just forgot about the rules. McCoy gave up trying and sighed and sat at the steps of the school watching the New Recruits cheat. Bobby used his powers to slip Rahne in her wolf form, which caused Jamie who fell trying to catch the ball turn into five more Jamies. He looked up in surprise to see Bobby outside in the open and carefree.

"Hey Bobby aren't you scared about Rogue?"

Bobby looked at the five Jamies on the floor and laugh, "nah I mean its been a week. She probably doesn't even had a prank and wanted me to sweat"

He heard Juilbee and Sam who were still hiding in the bushes fearful of what Rogue is going to do mutter, "yeah right. She just make you think your safe but then when you don't expect it, BAM!"

Bobby just laughed and walked away from his friends thinking they were just being paranoid. As he walked back to play catch he heard his name being yelled out. Logan stood at the school's door yelling, "ICEPICK GET IN SIDE NOW YOU NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER! I CAN SMELL YOU FROM HERE!"

Bobby ran inside as he heard the giggles from those behind him. As he passed Logan he could hear Logan mutter, "starting to smell worse then toad." Bobby casually walked to his room to take shower completely convinced that he was safe, that Rogue forgot and that he was forgiven.

As bobby walked down and entered the dinning room everyone was clapping. He heard Evan snicker and Kurt laughing, "finally man" He walked to the table he saw only two seats left next to each other on the left was kitty and on the right was Tabitha. Not caring or finding this concerning he smiled and sat next to kitty wondering who was suppose to sit next to him. In a few seconds he got his answer as he saw every guy ogle the door. Everyone stared shocked. He heard a few howls and whistling. Confused he looked towards the door and almost spit out the milk he was drinking. He traveled up the long legs in fishnets and black stilettos, to a short deep red dress that hugged the curvy body with short leather jacket, and blood red lips with gloves to complete the look. The guys stared in stunned silence and Bobby looked at the smirking face with bright green eyes and saw it to be no other than Rogue. He heard another wolf whistle as Kurt slapped the offender harshly whispering furrsiosly, "Stop vhat vaths meine Schwester!" Jean elbowed Scott blushing heavily and glaring at the glasses wearing boy who looked with his mouth open. Remy looked at the southern belle his eyes tracing her every curve as he slowly licked his lips. _im definatly going to need a cold shower. _He saw those piercing green eyes and wished is desperately for them to be on him but growled that the ice boy had the pleasure of having her whole attention. The boys did five ever 20 once-overs as she finally moved. Rogue kept her headstrong. _Ah am gonna kill this ice cube. Just keep your head up and walk strong. Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't look at Remy. Do not look at Remy. Look straight at ice cube. Do not look at Remy _She walked enchantingly slow, letting every curve move like a wave. As she reached the empty seat next to Bobby she gave him a coy smile and was happy to see him blush a deep shade o red. Remy stared at her and was growling when she gave Bobby a coy smile.

_Uggghhh look at dat fille. Look at dos lushious lips. Look at dose curves slicker than oil. Those green emeralds. She prob'l wearing dis fer me._ He smiled. _ Look at me. Look at me. Wait Remy don't get pathetic now. Look at how she moves. Wait? Who is she looking at. BOBBY! ICEBOY! WHO IS DIS HOMME! I MEN DIS IS DA BOY WHO PAINTED A MOSTACHE ON YER BOUT'FUL FACE! WHAT!? I AM HER MAN SHE SHOULD BE LOOKING AT! Ohh don't get mad rember prob'l jusya prank yes a prank. NO DID SHE JUST SMILE AT HIM! cette femme sera la mort de moi. Je veux dire ici qu'elle est et elle sais que je lo-je veux dire l'aime beaucoup et elle va juste et regarde ce garçon aux yeux d'émeraude ... n'attendez pas, ne Remy LeBeau qui n'est pas la façon dont coureur de jupons pense (this woman will be the death of me. I mean here she is and she know that I lo- i mean like her a lot and she just goes and looks at that BOY with emerald eyes ... wait no no, no Remy LeBeau that is not how womanizer think) _Every guy (A/N except Kurt because that is incest) looked longingly at Rogue and she walked towards Bobby. When she reached her destination she could hear low growling. She looked up and saw Remy growling at them.

_Oh geeze. DO not DO NOT BLUSH! Ah mean why do ah care. Oh gawd hes ugh damn him. Why does he have to be soo ugh damn him and damn that Kitty fer plantin things in meh head. Breath. Breath. Okay remember icecube. Yeah icecube whoo drew on yer face AND died you hair. Yeah remember stick with the plan._

Red on black eyes met green. Remy gave her a cocky smile feeling triumphant at getting her attention. _OH haha see I got dis. Dis femme don't like dat garcon. I am Remy Lebaeu_

_Oh look at those eyes NO REMEMBER THE PLAN. See look at that cocky smile he think he got me. HA_

Rogue growled back at Remy who looked back completely perplexed. She leaned forward giving him a tantalizing view "Sorry sugah but you aint half the man as _Bobby_" she purred.

Every girl looked shock except Kitty and Tabitha who knew the plan. She saw Amara and others glaring at her.

_WHAT!?_

She sat down and turned her attention back to Bobby who again spilled his milk. She picked up a napkin slowly as she looked at Bobby who was deep red. "Oh let me help you Bobby," she whispered as she slowly wiped his face. All the guys looked on jealous at Bobby. She heard Remy growl as well as she believes Scott growl at him. She looked at Bobby smiling "Bobby ah so sorry for bein so mean" Bobby stammered. She held up a gloved finger to his lips.

_WHAT IS GOING ON!? NON NON NON NON WHY IS DIS BOY GET DIS! PRANK OR NOT I DON'T FIND DIS FUNNY?!_

"You see it took meh so long tah relize how much of a man yah are. Ah never relized how incredibaly _handsome_ yah are" she purred. Kitty and Tabitha snickered while everyone looked stunned at the scene before them. Even Jean was stopped giving Scott the death glare to listen on. Bobby looked with wide eyes not knowing what to say or do. Caught in a trance as he watched this southern belle before him. Remy could not stand anymore, growling so loud that some stop staring to look questionably at him. He grabbed the drink in front of him and was happy to find it to be alcohol.

"Bobby ah'm sorry ah've been so bad, so _naughty"_ she breathed. Bobby once again stammered for words . He slowly smiled. Remy nearly chocked down on his beverage. Tabitha and Kitty silent laughter intensified. "Ah think maybe you should even punish me" all the guys choked squirming in their seat. Remy glared his growling returning to a higher level.

_DIS FEMME USIN WAT WE SAID TAH HIM!? HIM!? NOT MON FEMME!_

Bobby stared open mouthed at Rogue. She leaned into him whispering so only those close to hear, "ah always did wonder about yer icicle" Remy choked again on his beer.

WHAAATTTTTTT NON NO NON NON? DIS CANT BE HAPPENING

Kitty and Tabatha could no longer old back there laughter. Sam who was sitting beside Remy gave Bobby a death glare thinking,_ great I have to clean the x-men cars while a_

_Bobby gets to have Rogue._

Bobby stammered his mouth wide open as he stared at Rogue "m-m-m-my i-i-i-i-i-icicle?" Kitty and Tabatha were holding their sides laughing.

_Dis is de boy she wants? DIS IS SOME SORTA NIGHTMARE, yes nightmare. I'll wake up and have Rogue to myself._

Rogue slowly licked her lips. All the boys looked her lush red lips. "whats wrong sugah are yer thirsty?" Tabatha and Kitty immediately stood straight. Bobby just nodding his head so fast he got a head ach. "Aww meh poor baby" she cooed. Reaching out for the milk she looked at Tabatha who quickly nodded. Rogue grabbed the milk and was about to poor when the milk slipped from her grasp soaking Bobby. Too caught up in looking at Rogue he didn't notice. Remy chuckled.

"Oh mah gawd. Ah sooo sorry Bobby!" she gasp for dramatic effect.

Shaking his head he noticed the milk, "oh don't worry bout that baby" he smiled. Remy rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, maybe yah should change then we could talk" leaning forward so she was inches from his face, "about meh punishment"

Bobby quickly nodded and tried to get up. Only to be stuck. He tried again and again looking at an amused rogue who was reaching for her pocket. Faking shock "why Bobby don't you wanna talk ta me? Don't yah wanna talk alone?" Rogue walked away with an hurt expression. Bobby tried again and again to get up looking at Rogues retreating figure desperately. He pulled away using all his strength to get to Rogue. She was at the end of the dining room at the door looking at Bobby with an amused expression. Remy looked at the scene and notice Tabatha with a camera recording this whole scene. He smiled. _See only a prank, no'tink to worry _

_bout._ Kitty looked at bobby faking concern, "like Bobby you should go to her!" Remy catching on said smiling,

"Yes Bobby you never let such a belle femme like dat walk away. Dis is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" he cheered.

"I cant I'm stuck!"" Bobby pleaded looking for help. He saw kitty and smiled, "KITTY COULD YOU PLEASE PHASE ME PLEASE!" he begged looking back at Rogue.

Kitty smiled "like I'm a sucker for love" she giggled. Rogue ran towards them her smile growing with every second. Kitty stood up phased him out of the bench. He jumped and hugged her running towards Rogue. Everyone bursted out laughing as he ran. He heard the clicking of cameras but didn't care. He ran to Rogue who was at the door. She smiled viciously. "You might wanna look down, hot buns." Confused Bobby looked down only to see his pants were gone. He was standing in a small red undies that read on either side of his butt "hot buns" and in the front stood a picture of a dancing hot dog smiling. Gasping he place his hands down to cover himself. He looked up to see a hysterical Rogue holding her knees gasping for air while taking pictures with her spare hand. He looked around to see kitty taking pictures from behind and Tabatha holding a video camera. They all were crying from laughter. He lunged at Rogue who quickly ran to other side of the table. Everyone stood watching the scene Evan laughed too hard that milk came out his noise. Rogue laughed, "YAH KNOW BOBBY YAH ICEIKLE LOOKS NOTIN MORE DEN A HALF MELTED POPSICLE!" holding the wall as she laughed. Bobby used his ice powers to attack. Throwing ice at her with one hand and trying in vain to cover himself up. Rogue ran though the door dogging ice yelling, "OH COME ON BOBBY DON'T BE SO COLD!" holding onto the doorframe for support she was gasping for breath between laughs. Bobby ran at her through the door growling with Tabatha and Kitty in pursuit laughing. Remy watched in relief knowing that it was just a prank but felt confused as to why he felt so angry and well, jealous as Rogue seduced Bobby. Before he could contemplate anymore on his emotions he heard Bobby yelling, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" as the laughter erupted. Running towards his fellow roommates he quickly forgot all about his jealousy.

Tabatha, Kitty, and Rogue ran down the hall dogging ice after ice from a red-faced Bobby. They would be concerned if not for the fact that they couldn't stop laughing. They were far ahead from Bobby who was slowed down by his attempts to cover his lower area. Kitty turned around and yelled, "YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I DIDN'T PHASE YOUR UNDERWARE TOO HOT BUNS!" Rogue and Tabatha turned and looked at Kitty.

"Damn kitty yah got some claws" Rogue and Tabatha laughed

Kitty giggled, "I just thought of that"

They went down the hall stopping as they tried to catch their breath. Tabatha peaked down the hall and saw no Bobby.

"Hey guys I don't see hot buns anywhere" she whispered. The girls looked confused as they saw an empty hallway.

"Maybe he liked went to his room to put some new pants and underwear" Kitty suggested

"He cant I took all his pants and underwear" Rogue said nonchalantly peaking down the hall once again. Tabatha and kitty looked at Rogue then burst out into laughter again.

"Damn Rogue remind me to never get you mad." Tabatha laughed. They walked down the hall the video still recording.

"We should go to his room and see his reaction" Rogue suggested. The girls nodded holding back laughter as they sneaked towards Bobby's room. Once they reached the room they heard sounds of commotion coming from the other side. Kitty looked at the girls took their hands and faze them halfway through the door. Containing the giggle fit that was coming onto them, Tabatha recorded while kitty and Rogue watched. Bobby was frantically looking through his drawers. Muttering, "Where are they?" the only pants he found where hot pink shorts with dancing kittens. As he lifted them he heard giggling. Looking around he saw the three girls half way through the door laughing and taking pictures. Bobby roared running towards them they phased out and ran to a safe distance recording as the scene progressed.

The rest of the children lost Bobby and the girls once he went into his room. The walked back to the rec room laughing as they replayed the day's events. Jean still insanely mad at Scott ignored him completely as they reached the rec room. Scott tried desperately to win back Jeans favor but failed. Sighing in defeat he slumped onto the coach watching TV with the new mutant girls. They were gossiping about Bobby in his underwear and giggled at the thought.

"I kind of thought his but looked cute" Julibee said causing the rest of the girls to giggle.

"I think probably quicksilver has a cute butt I mean all the running he does its probably rock solid." Amara said.

"No defiantly Piotr I mean have you seen him" Julibee sighed dreamily.

Rhane whispered looking around, "I think that Remy probably has the cutest butt" The girls quickly nodded in agreement.

"You are right petit, Remy's has buns cooked to perfection," he said behind them giving them his award-wining smile. Casing all the girls to jump. "You are welcome anytime to see mon petits" he winked sitting in the middle of the girls causing all the girls to turn into a deep shade of red.

"So like Remy can you believe what happen?" Julibbe asked looking up at Remy dreamily. By this time Scott left muttering about stupid cocky Cajun.

"Non, petit. Remy still trying to believe it"

"I know what you mean. Like I was so confused when all that happened. I really believed Rogue totally had a thing for Bobby" She looked up at the handsome Cajun. He stiffened at that, remembering the picture of Rogue throwing herself at Bobby.

Before he could respond Amara jumped in, "I still can't believe se said Bobby's more of a man than you. That is so false" moving closer to Gambit.

"Don't worry Remy we don't believe any of that," Rhane said behind Julibee. All three girls looked at him with admiration. He smiled cockily at their affection causing the girls again blush.

"You petits are too kind to dis old cajun."

Rhane laughed, "I have to admit she did look really pretty"

"I know she should wear more stuff like that" Amara responded.

"She probably wouldn't be able to go to school though" Julibee replied hotly.

Rhane laughed, "You only mad because you have a crush on hot buns," Amara giggled.

Julibee blushed, "do not!"

Amara and rhane said in unison, "Do too,

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Remy ignored the girls around him remembering Rogue. He licked his lips thinking about those eyes and lush lips, the hugging scarlet dress, her curvy body, those long legs. He stopped himself before he needed to leave and take another cold shower. His mind grew angry as he remembered seeing her with Bobby. Those piercing green eyes looking down at Bobby, the words she said. She should have been saying those things to him, not that boy. He remembered the feel of her body against his. He knew it was just a prank but Remy thought back to all those d ay they spent together. How relaxed he felt. How he could laugh freely at her jokes with out feeling force. How he actually wanted to spend time with the chere and not lay her down. Though that thought has cross his mind many times. How attractive that blush of her is against her pale face. Loving to see Her green emeralds looking into his demon eyes. Then he grew furious at the thought of Bobby on the receiving end. Joke or not Remy became pissed. He was jealous. He realized this and didn't care. He wanted Rogue but not as some prize but her. He didn't care about her inability to touch. He just wanted her to be his. To be in his arms and look into his eyes with love. At this realization Remy jumped he gasped trying to breath. The three girls stopped their bickering and looked up at him.

"are you okay?" they all asked in sync.

Remy chuckled, "oui petits, just remembering Bobby in his underwear. It scared me dats all" he ran a hand through his hair. "Dat gonna give Remy a nightmare dats for sure" causing the girls to giggle. He gave them a smile and left claiming he needed to get a drink. As he walked by the door he heard the younger mutant boys talking.

"Dude that was absolutely crazy!"

"I know I mean I still cant believe tat happen dude! I swear I almost pissed myself when Kitty phased bobby in his underwear."

"I know man, but what kind of man wears that underwear"

"I heard that she took all his clothes leaving that one"

"hahahah remind me to never get her mad"

"I swear Bobby never going to live this down."

"Oh guys did you see her though"

"Dude we were right there"

"I know but did you see her"

"I know man I never knew Rogue was that hot. I mean she was hot but now I have to saw she hotter than Jean"

"I know dude I will never forget that outfit. Dude or how she moved"

"Dude I so wished I was Bobby right before he ended up in his underwear"

"I know, like when she talked to him ugh man I couldn't take no more"

"I know dude, and her accent. I mean come on I wish I could have that on camera"

"ugggghhhh dude even though Bobby will be humiliated for the rest of his life but if she said that to me. I don't know I think it would be worth it"

"Man when she said she was naughty"

"I wouldn't mind punishing her," all the boys laughed unaware of the angry Cajun storming towards them. Before he could reach them he saw Kurt bamf towards them having heard what they said.

"VHATS MEINE SHWESTER SIE PERVERTIERT!" he yelled attacking one of the mutant boys. They all held there hands out in surrender scared of this normally gentle fury blue elf that now stood murderously. The quickly repeated apologies as they ran away from the scary Nightcrawler. Kurt stood muttering under his breath as he bamfed away saying something about food. Remy stood shocked realizing that yes he was very much jealous. The rec room stood still at hearing a large explosion coming from the boy's wing. Everyone jumped and ran, excited to see what is going to happen next.

The three girls laughed excitedly as the saw the door burst open with ice as they saw a murderously angry iceman standing in the midle of the hallway wearing the hot pink shorts with dancing kittens. He turned and found the girls taking pictures and falling to the floor laughing. "oh you think this is funny huh?" he spat. Walking slowly.

Tabatha stood up and talked very seriously, "Yah know hot buns it takes a very strong man to wear pants with kittens on it" the girls laughed. Bobby through a huge snowball letting is roll down at the girls. Tabatha unaltered made a huge energy ball in her hands. Taking a stance like she was pitching for baseball she swung her hand and threw the energy ball in the snow boulder. The girls all laid down as the energy bomb exploded leaving black scorch marks to the wall and a huge puddle of water of the floor. At the explosion sounded the children caught up with the sound, seeing the whole scene. When they noticed Bobby in his shorts everyone busted out laughing. Blushing scarlet Bobby threw ice after ice at the crowd aiming mainly for a auburn and white haired girl. The three girls dodge the ice when they heard pounding. Rogue made eye contact with the girls as the quickly passed their camera which rogue stuffed inside her boobs. (A/N she knows that Logan's gonna check them for the cameras so that's why she does that. NOT CAUSE IM A PERV… MAYBE I'm a little perv :D) Bobby undeterred by the stomping coming there way kept throwing icicles as the crowd laughed. The girls dodged the ice when a loud animal growl was head. The crowd baked towards the wall leaving a path for the fuming Wolverine and Storm as they made there way towards the four fighting x-men. As he reached them Bobby stopped immediately. The three girls did the same trying to blend in the crowd only to be stopped by Wolverine hairy hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Storm demanded looking at the four of them not noticing Bobby questionable attire. The four of them stood quietly. "We were with the professor when all of the sudden we heard this explosion! No you tell me now what has happened or-" That's when storm noticed the scenery, scorched walls with wet floors and singled in on Bobby and his kitten pants.

Logan standing in fornt of Bobby menacingly, "you got one minute to explain yourself icepick."

Bobby stammered before yelling, "i-i-it was all rogues fault" pointing a finger at the glaring southern belle. "She-she-she-seduced-me-then-I-was-standing-in-my-underware-and-then-I-went-to-change-but-all-I-had-were-these-pants" he let out in one breath. Logan looked down to Bobby's pants and chuckled. Bobby turned deep red as Rouge smirked.

Looking once again at Bobby, "Say that again bub?" Bobby became to embarrassed to even speak. All he did was point to Rogue who faked a look of surprise. Dramatically holding a hand to her chest she said in her sweetest voice, "well ah be shocked. Ah don't know notin. Ah reckon hot buns over there is just too afraid to admit to his different clothing style. Ah don't know why tho ah mean kittens are very in this time of year." She smiled sweetly at Logan. She heard Tabitha and Kitty snicker beside her and some chuckles in the crowd at her response. Remy looked at Rogue in the crowd, _Yup Remy defiantly wants dat femme. _

Confused Logan looked back at both of them noticing Rogues different outfit. Sighing, "Stripes tell me what happen"

Rogue faked innocence, "Ah don't know all ah remember was walking up here to get to meh room when Hot buns over there bust through here and started to attack meh. Ah am a victim of Hot Bun unreasonable rage" she said sighing for dramatic effect.

Bobby ran to Logan, "Shes lying! She came up to me and seduced me-" Rogue gave Bobby a death glare _say one more thing and yall get yer up n comings, ah will lay a hurtin_', "and-and- took put me in my underware and now this!" he said pointing to his pants.

She growled, "Shut up Hot Buns, or I'll slap you stem-whinin nd snatch you bald headed" Bobby gulped. Wolverine separated them for their, Bobby's, protection.

Looking at both of them he sighed once more. "Stripes and icepick follow me" he walked them towards the crowd. Rogue put her head confidently letting her hips move to there own rhythm. The boys in the crowd watched her, leered at her their eyes hungry. Some groaned as she moved and others high fived. Remy saw these boy's actions and his anger grew. He heard one boy whisper, "damn" to another. He heard some of the girls angry at the boys looking at Rogue and paying them no mind mutter to each other stating how she acting flimsy. Other jealous girls laugh and say she has always been so flimsy and others glaring that this who she really is. Remy angry was burning at the insults, he snarled at the crowd making them turn their attention to him. He glared to now scared and silent crowd and pointed towards the dorms. The crowd grumbled and muttered, "What's his problem?"

Bobby smiled at Rogue mouthing 'Your gonna get it now' Rogue whispered, 'Ah wouldn't be making any threats in kitten pants, Hot Buns" Bobby looked down and glared looking towards the wall. There was laughter in the background. Rogue looked behind her to see Kitty and Tabitha giving her the thumbs up. Rogue smiled triumphantly but then looked confused at the retreating crowd and blushed as she caught Remy's intense stare. She looked away as they made there way to Xavier not regretting a thing.

Rogue asked Logan politely to go to the bathroom before the meeting; by polite stating she had lady issues. He shuddered a little allowing her to go on feeling uncomfortable. Rogue walked to the girl's room to let out her laughter for five minutes before sucking it in and heading inside. She walked in the room to see al the adults standing their even Remy Lebeau and Piotr. After an of talking they tried to make Rogue give Bobby his pants and underwear back. She shrugged her shoulders, continuously repeating she as no knowledge of Hot Buns pants or undies.

She smiled sweetly stating, "ah think those pants are much more fitten for hot bun."

Remy and Piotr held back their laughter earning them bot a glare form Logan. Remy watched Rogue intently during their meeting. When she looked up and saw him staring she glared and look away as an adorable blush crept onto her face making him smirk. They finally gave up much to Bobby displeasure telling Rogue that her punishment will be much more sever if she doesn't corporate. Not giving in Rogue continued to deny all charges. After another hour of trying to get Rogue to give them all the cameras Rogue denied any camera were there. Bobby protested but Rogue insisted even saying they could search her. Remy volunteered nonchalantly saying, "Ah don't mind taking one for da team and searching de chere, hey I would even do a strip search her if yah insisted" smirking as Rogue blushed once more muttering 'creep'. Remy gave her his lop-sided grin as the rest of the adults looked at him with a mixture of amusment and anger. Piotr chuckled shaking his head. Logan growled at Remy unleashing his claws and pointing towards Remy's valuables reminding him of their earlier encounter. Remy gulped and looked away holding his valuables for a second. They finished there with with a long talk of their disappointment in Rogue to which Rogue tuned out. At the end they assigned Rogues punishments. Bobby smiled obnoxiously at Rogue. She gave him a coy smile and mouthed, "Bet yah wish yah can punish me huh" with wink causing Bobby to turn deep red and look at the ground. Piotr laughed lightly at this while Remy allowed jealousy swept in once again. He gave Bobby an intense glare. He looked at Rogue lustfully who blushed bright pink under his gaze. Piotr smiled at Remy's actions with a knowing smirk. She shrugged and smiled knowing that any punishment they give her would never make her regret her prank. They decided since Rogue continued with incorporative manor she would have to for two moths fix the cars with Remy and Logan, be assigned kitchen duty for two months and have a curfew as well as clean the hallway. She smiled as she received the punishment, which bothered Bobby who gave her the death glare as the walked out the door. Remy smiled at the punishment thinking _maybe the prank caused some good I mean two months wit Rogue cant be bad at all, non?_

Rogue walked out the door leaving behind Bobby who had to stay and discuss the matter of finding him pants until his was found. Bobby sat there muttering about revenge. Rogue laughed as she headed towards her room when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Looking up she saw Remy smile down at her.

Feeling in a good mood she smiled back. "what do yah want swamp rat?" she asked faking annoyance.

"you hurt dis old t'ief. Yah now chere Remy was very sad I mean seeing you at the table wit you enchanting show only to talk to dat iceboy" he said failing to hide his hurt "you even use da whole punishment ting against him chere dat hurts me" he said his eyes sincere.

Rogue not realizing the honesty laughed she shrugged her shoulders "it was good material it also helped make that ice cube melt"

"chere as much as I love to see you shake you goods don't cha think maybe you did too much non?"

Rogue good attitude melted away he walked towards him, angry. "What are yah tryin tah say?" she said pointing his chest with her finger between each word.

He put his hands up, "nothing chere, nothing only that you should hear what the boys are sayin." He grew angry. She shouldn't be just flirting with anyman. Only him.

"Yah really think ah care wat some boys think" she galred.

"non I don't think you care wat dey think but you should know people are getting ansty some say dey t'ink you act-" he stopped himself. _What am I doing? letting jealousy take over me. She is not yours._ He sighed looking down at her green eyes_ as much as you want her, she is not yours. She is too good for you. Wait are you backing down. No. I don't ever back down. I will be with her. Yes, yes I wil win her heart like she did mine. Rouge is mine. _Remy shock his head. Looking down at those green eyes that looked up at him furiously he cursed himself for almost hurting her. He laughed warmly at his realization that he Remy Lebeau wanted Rogue not as a lay but as his forever. Holding her close. She was too shocked to understand what was going on. Thinking he was going to fight but she looked up at him and saw warm eyes that always took her breath away. He smiled,

"chere de say noting. Dis old Cajun just let jealousy get da best of him." She pulled away from him smiling at his words. "vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous faites pour moi cher" (you have no idea what you do to me dear).

She blushed and looked at his red-on-black eyes and playfully retorted, "Yer lucky I take French swamp rat or I would of thought yah called me fat"

He laughed "Chere how could yah eah t'ink you are big when you look like dis" he said hungry looking her body.

She looked away and blushed, "meh eyes are up here."

he came up close and whispered, "and dat one of da t'ings I love most, does emerald eyes" Rogue blushed up at him she suddenly felt his body get tense.

Noticing his change in attitude she look up at him, "Yah okay Remy?"

He looked down at her with serious eyes. "You don't really beleve dat Bobby is more of a man dem me?" he asked almost fearfully. Rogue taken aback look at his slightly fearful stare and busted out laughing. "Chere?" he asked silently.

Trying to catch her breath, "Don worry swamp rat Bobby a snowflake compared to you" he let out the breath he was holding. "Though I have ta admit compared to most of the men in this joint especially that Piotr you don't compare" she laughed at his face.

Faking hurt he ran towards he retreating figure, "Yah wound me chere yah really do" Rogue looked back "how can yah blame a girl I mean his a HUNK"

Remy pouted grabbing her by her waist and looked deeply into her eyes. Her smile faded as she looked into his intense stare never dropping his glaze he finally said, "I t'nk you should be punished for hurtin dis Cajun feelings"

Rogue glared folding her arms, "Yah really are into de kinky stuff aint yah?"

He smiled seductively, "Out chere you should stop by my room sometime and find out for yerself" she blushed deeply looking away unsuccessfully trying to pull away. Rogue eyes went wide as she smiled mischievously at the Cajun. Leaning close, she pushed her body against him. Remy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Rogue gave him a coy smile that made his stomach drop. She traced his muscular stomach with her gloved finger he looked down to her fingers and licked his lips. His grip on her waist tightened as she leaned her face forwards. He sucked in his breath as she teasingly played with his goatee. Looking at him through her eyelashes she whispered on his mouth, "Remy?"

He licked his lips again and closed his eyes enjoying her closness. "oui chere?" he groaned as he felt her trace out his stomach.

He looked down at her, "Ah relized something sugah" she whispered seductively. He groaned as she pushed up closer, "ah think yah da one who been naughty" she purred. His eyes popped open.

He looked down at her green eyes smirking "really?"

"Yeah ah mean, yah really did hurt meh feelings a just now talking bout how ah was with the ice cube" her fingers traced down his stomach. He closed his eyes following her fingers in his mind.

He groaned once more as he felt her finger circling his belly button. "I'm sorry chére," he whispered desperately. He didn't like the weakness in his voice but he couldn't care as the fingers lower excruciatingly slow.

"ah don't think sorry gonna cut it" she purred as one of her fingers pushed down his chin. "Ah think yah have tah be punished"

Remy's eye nearly poped out his head as a goofy smile grew on his face. He felt her fingers were centimeters from his plant line. He smirk, "oui chere, Remy's been naughty. He needs to be punished." He replied huskily lowering his face. The smoldering look in his eyes almost made Rogue give into his seduction. Almost. She gave him a coy smile as her fingers reached his pants buttons.

He pushed close to her groaning at her feel. "Are yah sure?" she asked.

"oui, oui, oui, punish Remy" he managed to gasp at the feel of her hands unzipped his fly.

Smiling broadly she laughed, "yah ask for it!" She pulled down his pants until he was standing in his white boxer covered with king of hearts.

"MERDE!" Remy yelped as he tried to pick up his pants but Rogue pulled the pants from his feet causing his to fall on his butt. Rogue took out her camera taking picture of the Cajun trying to cover him. Rouge laughed pants in one hand as camera in the other. "Hey yah the one who said he was jealous of Bobby so ah just gave yah wat yer ask fer" she laughed he looked up at her. "Oh don't be embarrassed Remy ah like yer undies." Rogue laughed taking another picture. He got up. Rogue once realized her plan backfired, as she looked at his towering figure. His long muscular legs leading up to his underwear. She blushed scarlet at the large tent in his pants.

Remy smiled seductively at the blushing girl who looked pointedly at the wall blushing at being caught staring "Oh no dis Cajuan aint embaressed" he smirked huskily. He posed causing Rogue to laugh, taking more pictures as he 'modeled' for her (which mainly consisted of her showing off his butt and pouting). "You enjoying de view chere?" he said strutting towards her with a predator and intense look in his eyes causing Rouge to gasp and blush.

Recovering Rogue laughed and ran away. As she ran she looked over and yelling, "IS THAT YER KING OF HEARTS SWAMP RAT? CAUSE AH GOTTA SAY AH'M NOT IMPRESSED!" before he could respond she took another photo and ran to the safety and protection of her room. _I gotta take another cold shower _Remy thought as he walked towards his room smiling.

As he passed by Rogue's room he heard her laughing he whispered into the door loud enough so she could hear, "cher, un jour vous allez être très impressionné par mon roi des coeurs (dear, one day you will be very impressed with my king of hearts)" the laughing on the side stopped. Feeling her blush through the other side of the door he smirked, strutting away. In his one he began his plan to make Rogue his.


End file.
